Master Yi
, is a champion in League of Legends.Master Yi's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities | . **Both attacks can miss and be . ** will only block the first hit. ** will block both hits. |spellshield=Will not block the effect. |additional= * The first attack functions as the trigger of Double Strike's on-hit effect and resets Double Strike's counter. The second attack will generate a stack of Double Strike if completed. As such, continuous attacking will net an activation of Double Strike on every 3rd attack. *If the target dies to the first hit, Double Strike's counter is still reset. |video=Master Yi IVideo }} }} Master Yi becomes untargetable and leaps to strike up to 4 enemies, dealing physical damage to each and dealing additional damage to minions and monsters. Each bounce will target the nearest enemy that has not yet been damaged. Master Yi re-appears at the initial target's location after the effect ends. Alpha Strike can critically strike, dealing additional physical damage equal to . Basic attacks lower the cooldown of Alpha Strike by 1 second. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | *Alpha Strike's critical damage component is effectively 0.6× the bonus damage a critical strike would grant to a basic attack. This cuts the normal +100% down to +60%; with , it would instead cut +150% down to +90%; with as well, it cuts +160% down to +96%. **The total bonus damage is showed in the ability. *Alpha Strike cooldown reduction counts up when attacking Turrets, but not when under the effect of Blind. *The damage is calculated after Master Yi becomes targetable, meaning that bonus AD from auras will be factored. This means he can also take tower aggro from the damage dealt. *Neutral minions will reset to their idle positions when Master Yi is untargetable, but they do not reset their health. * does not count critical strikes sourced from abilities toward its 3-crit limit, meaning Alpha Strike will critically strike against up to 4 units and still have 100% critical strike chance for a second-or-so thereafter. *It is possible to cast Summoner Spells while using Alpha Strike, such as . *Alpha Strike can be used to dodge and avoid skillshots and area of effect abilities. Some dodgeable spells involve the damage instance of , and . Being untargetable extends to allies and will dodge e.g. . Since V3.13, can be used to dodge targeted abilities. *Alpha Strike does not hit enemies in stealth or in the Fog of War. *If Alpha Strike is used by Master Yi, even with 0% critical strike chance, it will activate . |video=Master Yi QVideo }} }} Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, restoring health each second. This healing is increased by 1% for every . While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage. This damage reduction is halved against turrets. |leveling = % |cooldown = 35 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | }} Master Yi gains as bonus attack damage. |description2 = Autoattacks deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. Afterwards, the passive bonus is lost until Wuju Style is off cooldown. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype =No cost }} | , and blind. * |spellshield= |additional= *The passive bonus is only lost after the active bonus has expired, meaning the bonus attack damage from the passive will increase the true damage dealt by the active, effectively giving it a % AD Ratio}}. |video=Master Yi EVideo }} }} Champion kills and assists reduce the remaining cooldown of Master Yi's other abilities by 70%. |description2 = For 10 seconds, Master Yi gains increased movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to slows. While active, champion kills and assists extend the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds. |leveling2 = % % |cooldown = 75 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | and . *Highlander will not prevent the application of the "Frost" debuff, as it does not slow prior to being detonated by . *As of V3.13, all attack speed reduction is treated as a slow and will also be ignored. *Abilities with conditional effects are usually composed of multiple debuffs, and ignoring the movement speed slowing debuff will not ignore the conditional effects. To name a few: **Master Yi will still have his attack damage reduced by and . **Master Yi will still be stunned by . |video=Master Yi RVideo }} }} References cs:Master Yi de:Master Yi es:Master Yi fr:Maître Yi pl:Master Yi pt-br:Master Yi ru:Master Yi zh:易 Category:Released champion Category:2009 release Category:Alpha stage release